All I Want
by JenaLeeMac
Summary: A girl who works in the WWF remanesses about her past love as her friends help her for get about him and maybe find new love along the way.


All I Want  
By:  
  
  
Dis: Don't own anyone but the Girl. Please Review.  
  
  
  
I looked over at the table to the far end of the caf. I know I shouldn't of but I did, thru the hair falling down around me. Then I saw him.  
  
So you're with her   
Not with me  
I hope she's sweet  
And so pretty   
I hear she cooks delightfully  
A little angel beside you  
  
He's with her, of all people. I know how she was but I trusted her she was my friend. She looked at me sitting at my table all alone with my notebooks and pens. And she smiled an evil smile. I was on my laptop typing in one of the fan clubs on Yahoo! They girls figured out that I was a wrestler even that I was a WWF one. I asked them not to ask me who I was, one day I'd tell them. So now they have a poll on who I was, it was funny. They even put me in a few fanfics with my Yahoo! name.  
  
Oh how lovely it must be   
When you see her sweet smile baby,  
Don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms,   
Don't think of me  
So you're with her and not with me  
I know she spreads sweet honey   
In fact your best friend   
I heard he spent last night with her  
Now how do you feel, how do you feel?  
When you see her sweet smile baby,   
Don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms,   
Don't think of me   
And it's too late and it's too bad,  
Don't think of me  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad,  
Don't think of me!  
  
I was lessoning to Dido' s No Angel CD track #3 'Don't think of me' as I was typing up one of my fanfics or, rather I was suppose to be doing that. I sometimes just start typing up what's going on around me. Sometimes the wrestlers will post something using my club password. So they got use to my random run offs like the time I was writing a really steamy fic on Jeff who was on one of his never ending bug yah till you do the dare fests. So I was really into multi tasking on the comp and in RL when Beth, his then girlfriend came in. So we were three waying, and no not that kind! For shame! Teens yeashhh! Well I'm barely out that so I can't complain. No an AB&C conversation. So right in the good part Jeff and Beth start talking to me. I Unknowingly started typing it up.  
  
How could I not know you ask? Well I set up my comp to automatically post as I reach the space limit and keep going. Good hun? Well Amy was with the Royal Maple Leaf Brigade monitoring the site as part of the dare.  
I got a few 'What'supwithdat?!'s. Yeah I know it's a Hardy Club. Then Amy under one of her many fan names posted that maybe I was really talking to Jeff in RL and has that software that types up whatever you're saying. Lifesaver the girl is being!  
  
"Just then the ever so cleverly handsome, irresistible, blond Canadian Jason Reso walks up to the table where Jeff 'THE REEKER' Hardy, the angelic bodaous Beth, and the most buxom, vivifies, beauty the world had ever seen and..." Jay took a breath and speed though the next part. "Jay started making out with Beth on the table in front of Jeff and his beauty."   
  
"Oh Jay!" Beth teased.  
  
"Jay the software is on!" I squiled quickly turning it off.  
  
"Babe you're story was good then it got off track someone had to make it right." Jay said kissing the top of my head in a brotherly fashion.  
Then Jeff being Jeff just had to top Jay. He got on under my password and started exacting revenge.  
After telling all the girls that jay and I are practically insetual cause we use to date and now we're like brother and sisterly. Then he started to type up about the time he dyed my hair with Manic Panic and food coloring. (You know that stayed in. I had to cut it out.) Only instead of the Grated RL version it was he mad it NC-17-XXX. I knew I never should have let him borrow my Anne Rice Sleeping Beauty books. He's so artistically inclined that the can take pure smut from Hussler and turn it into innocent looking, feeling Fluff. The story was bad enough but then at the end he had me going back to Jay for a full on make out session.  
Just to prove who he was he took a picture and downed it to the club's photo section. SO then the girls started asking him to ask him who I was. That's what Beth is good for having on your side.   
'I can't post the name Beth is beating on me.' 


End file.
